


Vicious

by Arabwel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chris Argent is a douchebag, F/M, Pre-Series, Sexual Harassment, Victoria takes no shit from anyone, Young!Chris - Freeform, young!victoria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2634227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arabwel/pseuds/Arabwel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vicky is nothing like the girls his father parades in front of him and Chris is in love. Well okay, not in love - but lust, definitely. His eyes follow the curve of her long legs, clad in those skin tight jeans and he knows he wants her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vicious

Vicky is nothing like the girls his father parades in front of him and Chris is in love. Well okay, not in love - but lust, definitely. His eyes follow the curve of her long legs, clad in those skin tight jeans and he knows he wants her. 

She’s here with one of the crews, Chris isn’t really sure which one but it doesn’t really matter. The hunt isn’t on yet, they’ve got tonight to relax and socialize and prepare which means that most of them, Chris included, are hanging out at a seedy dive bar operated by someone in the know. Gerard will probably be pissed that Chris is here, rather than in the meetings but he knows he’s not needed - he’s just a soldier, after all, not like he gets to make any decisions. His job is to hunt what’s in front of him and not get killed before he’s passed on the Argent name in a lawfully wedded bliss with some woman of Gerard’s choosing, who gets to be the boss of him from there on. Until then, well… 

Chris’ grin widens as he watches the redhead bend over the pool table to take a tricky shot. He’s not the only one, more than a few pairs of eyes are glued to that perfect ass but he doesn’t care. None of them are Chris _Argent_ , after all. 

He finishes his beer with a quick swig and sets the bottle down as he stands up. The game is about finished, Vicky’s winning by a mile and Chris briefly entertains the thought of just bending her right over, but exhibitionism has never been his thing and especially not sharing. 

Chris walks up to her and slides an arm around her waist, grabs her ass in lieu of hello, tugging her close to his body. 

Or tries to. 

She’s fast, faster than any woman he’s ever seen and then he’s on his ass, his ears ringing. She knows better than to break her knuckles on his face, but the blow she dealt to him was absolutely _vicious_.

Chris is in love.


End file.
